Too Little Too Late
by Brizo
Summary: [songfic] Late. Lateness has caused so much in the world. Life depends on the timing. If a fireman comes two minutes later 10 people may have died. Artemis Fowl was never late. Unless he wouldn’t come. [AxH]


**Disclaimer**- I don't own my thoughts….so why are you thinking I own a fantastic fairytale that lasted for centuries or characters that belong to an elite species or ridiculously smart humans?

**A/N**

My first songfic, quite agast and includes characters' death. Hopefully I showed my emotions clearly…so what are you reading this for? Read the story.

* * *

In the moon lit room, Artemis held on to Holly's hand asking her to stay back for the night. 'Just this night' he pleaded her.

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say?_

'Artemis, You know I can't. ' She answered trying to hide her tears. 'We will meet by the oak tree 12 sharp.' And so the girl walked out the front door with the moon light shining on the broken hearted man leaning on the door frame.

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

Settled in her room Holly cried to her self. He lied to her when he told her he never cheated on her. Only for her to find video footage of Minerva and him in his house kissing the day earlier. He said he has changed and begged her for forgiveness and she found him with Juliet tonight. She knows Artemis never liked her, it was all just a game to him. A game of chess…she is just a pawn.

_So let me on down_

_Cause I'm trying look strong_

_I'm trying to move on_

_I'm going to say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

It's 12. He isn't here. He is never late. Unless… It was too painful to think. Holly undid her belt. It was no longer the moon belt she was used to. This was just a belt made of synthetic leather. She stared at it. Is she really going to do this? Move on?

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

Late. Lateness has caused so much in the world. Civilization have fallen and risen because of lateness. Life depends on the timing. If a fireman comes two minutes later 10 people may have died. Artemis Fowl was never late. Unless he wouldn't come. He won't come.

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

Everything he said was planed, was set up carefully so she would warm up to him. He said he dreamt of her face that night. An angel she called her. All were lies. He was with Minerva and Holly knows it. She was just a prize to be won. The crazy girlie captain that no one could make her fall in love, except the almighty Artemis Fowl, who could get her in the palm of his hand.

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you want to communicate _

He said they need to talk over their relationship. Talk, which was all they did for twenty-four hours and did you know what the conversation consist of? LIES! I love you. A LIE! We could work it out. A LIE! I want to be with you forever. LIE, LIE, LIE!

_Go you found someone else_

_In letting you go, I love you too much_

_But you got a problem_

_And I won't be here to give your help_

_Cause you know_

'Bye Artemis Fowl. You found your soul mate and it isn't me.' Holly mouthed silently. She swung the belt over the lowest branch of the oak tree where they first met. She closed her eyes and tightened the belt. The last breath and a life was taken away that night, with the world weeping with sorrow. The rain fell.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

'Minerva, it's over! I have to go.' Artemis yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Things smashing down the stairs were the only reply. It was done. He had broken up with everyone he had been with, now all he has to do is meet Holly. With a lightened heart, he jumped in the car at midnight.

_I loved you with all of my heart baby_

_I know I had so much to give_

_With a player like you, I didn't have a chance_

_And that's the way it is._

'No! It can't be! Not…' Artemis mumbled. 'HOLLY' He yelled hugging to her, now shrunken form. He left him. She can't! No, this isn't happening. He gave up everything for her. He was going to tell her of the good news. He was going to reside in the countryside with her. She can't go! Not until he was old and grey.

No.

_It's just too little, too late_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

'I can't let you leave me,' he yelled to the blackness of the night. 'You won't.' Artemis pulled out the dagger in Holly's boot and ended his live. Two great people in the history of fairies and human co-operation died that day.

_It's just too little, too late

* * *

_

**A/N**

Curse the time flying by, poor Holly and Artemis dieing because of a misunderstanding.

Read, think about it then review!


End file.
